


It's My Turn

by isaksliveterna



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, M/M, a sobbe anniversary video like the one even did for isak's birthday, bc im still so sad we didnt really get that, do i know what im doing? absolutely not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaksliveterna/pseuds/isaksliveterna
Summary: Just little Sander moments through Robbe's eyes as he makes the anniversary video.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 18
Kudos: 90





	1. part 1 - laundry games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbe and Sander just have a chill day in the apartment and Robbe decides now would be a good time to film for the anniversary video he's making for Sander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo, so this is my first time really writing a fic like this.. I originally wrote it for Tas so she would go write her exam but I wanted to post it too because it turned out alright. She gave me a short prompt and then I kinda went all out with it.

It’s a Saturday. Robbe likes Saturdays because he’s either just spent the night at Sander’s place or Sander stayed at his apartment. It’s also a cold, windy autumn day. Robbe likes those kinds of days too because those are the days where there’s nothing better to do than stay in, set the heater on high and chill around the apartment in too little clothing for the time of year. 

Robbe is sat on the bed with his back against the headboard and follows Sander pacing throughout his room, well at this point it’s  _ their _ room, picking up articles of clothing they’ve thrown around either from the night before or the past few weeks. It’s these kinds of days that are the best for a little room cleaning to get everything in order again, to clean means to relax and organise thoughts. 

“You really threw this far last night.” Sander picks up a shirt from the floor that has made its way to the opposite end of the large room.

“What can I say I had better things to think about. I don’t care where it went. I was too preoccupied with what was in front of me,” says Robbe suggestively, raising an eyebrow. “I’d love to be preoccupied some more tonight.”

“That can be arranged.” 

_ What did I do to deserve you? _

“Well, if you aren’t going to help me clean, will you at least put on some music?” Sander stands up straight, arms hidden in the pile of random socks, shirts, and pants he’s already managed to pick up. 

Robbe pats the bed in search of one of their phones. Upon finding Sander’s, he replies, “anything for you.” 

He opens Spotify and starts to play their usual collaborative playlist of their current favourite songs. It’s something they do together every couple of months and is their way of always being near one another. For Robbe, whenever he misses Sander, the playlist grounds him once again with their intertwined song choices that flow one after another in the most beautiful melody, despite their truly varying music tastes. 

Sander places the pile of dirty clothes at the foot of the bed and goes to find Robbe’s laundry hamper from the laundry room. When he comes back in, he announces to Robbe, “Babe, you really need to do laundry.”

He makes his way over to the bed to pick up the pile of clothes he had left there and pats Robbe’s leg. Robbe looks up at him.

“But you know I don’t like doing laundry. It’s my least favourite chore,” he pouts.

“No, doing the dishes is your least favourite chore, Robin,” Sander teases. “That’s why you always make me do it.” He walks to the hamper and unceremoniously let’s go of the clothes and turns back to look at Robbe.

“Ok, touché. But  _ then _ it’s laundry.” Robbe huffs like a little toddler.

Sander’s eyes go soft. “Well now, how can I resist when you look that adorable?” 

He walks back to Robbe and leans down to give him a kiss. Robbe instantly grabs the back of his neck, bringing him down on top of him. Sander falls ungracefully on the bed as they continue to press their lips together. Robbe separates his lips, asking for more, which Sander immediately provides. After a while Sander pulls back and looks down at Robbe lying on his back. 

“I can’t do the laundry if you keep me hostage like this. Though I’m not complaining.” 

Robbe doesn’t reply immediately. Instead he lifts his head up again to reconnect their lips. 

“Ok, I guess you can go to the laundry.” He gives him a small smile and another quick peck.

Sander rolls off the bed and continues the task at hand. Robbe sits up, and attempts to fix his hair while looking at the dark screen reflection on his phone. 

“Don’t.” Sander is looking at him as he throws more items into the basket. “I like your hair like that. When it’s messy.”

Robbe looks up and smiles and then blows him a kiss. Sander pretends to catch in his hand and places it over her heart.

“You’re cheesy.”

_ Cheesy, yes, but I love it. _

“Only with you. Ok I think I got all the clothes from the floor. Anything else we need to wash?”

Robbe pauses to think. “There’s some stuff in the closet I think.”

Sander sighs playfully and turns his back to Robbe as he slides the closet door and begins going through things. Robbe opens his phone and starts to film Sander’s back, with a huge grin on his face and eyes full of fondness.

“So why do you hate laundry? I really don’t get it. You just put stuff in and press a few buttons,” Sander says, back still turned occasionally, throwing things over his shoulder to join the other dirty clothes. 

“It’s not that part. It’s the hanging them up to dry and folding them away that annoys me. It’s so boring! And if I need to iron it, psh forget it.” Robbe flicks his hand. Sander still hasn’t turned around, still hasn’t noticed Robbe filming him on his phone. 

“This black shirt needs to be washed right?” He holds it over his head so that Robbe can see which one he’s talking about. He starts humming to the song filling up the room. 

Robbe nods but quickly realises Sander can’t see him. “Yup.”

Sander drops it behind him. “And these sweats?” He holds them up.

“Those too, yes.”

“What about this sweatshirt?” again holding it up for Robbe to see. 

_ Why do you look so cute doing that?  _

“Uhh, I don’t know, you usually wear that one. I’ve only worn it a couple times.” Sander stops to look at it. 

“Oh yea, right. Yea that can go in too.” He adds it to the pile. “Ok I think that’s everything. Oh wait, what about this?” He holds up another sweater.

“At this point, sure” Robbe laughs. The laundry basket is now quite full of their joint clothes. Yea.. he really should do laundry more often. “Wow, that’s a lot of clothes.”

Sander hums and turns around what Robbe is talking about. “Oh yea, well while we’re at it, why not?” He turns back to the closet having missed Robbe’s phone pointed straight at him. Robbe smiles to himself. He can’t wait to look back at this video later. 

“See, now why would I do this myself when I have you to do it for me?” Robbe laughs as he teases his boyfriend.

Sander joins in. “So I’m just your house servant now?”

“Yea, just imagine when we move in together. I won’t have to do the laundry  _ or _ dishes”

“Oh yea? Is that why you keep me around?” He turns around to face Robbe raising a questioning eyebrow.

“Among other things.” It’s Robbe’s turn to raise his eyebrows but in a suggestive sort of way.

_ God, you just look so beautiful standing there, facing me. _

Sander walks closer and finally notices Robbe holding his phone. “Wait, what are you doing?” He points to it, now more confused.

“I’m admiring you. And filming to remember this moment forever. To remember how much I love you.”

“I love you too.” He leans down to press down a kiss on Robbe’s lips. Robbe hums happily.

_ I love you, I love you so fucking much. _

Sander stands up and walks over the desk. He picks up his pencil and then starts moving things around, clearly looking for something. 

Robbe follows him with the camera. “What are you doing?”

“It’s my turn to admire you. I just need to find my sketchbook.” Sander finds what he’s looking for and turns back to Robbe and throws himself next to him on the bed, turning to a new page.

“Silly man.” But Robbe can’t help but smile from ear to ear with happiness and adoration. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head, this is part of the video Robbe is making for Sander in the Moyo season 4 I'm also writing with Tasfia. The first part of it is post on my tumblr, but I might rework the screenplay into a more traditional narrative and post that here.. we'll see when I have the time.  
> Anyways, thanks for reading ⚡️💛


	2. part 2 - minute moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven more mini vignettes of Robbe filming Sander throughout the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I readapted my screenplay from Moyo season 4 to make it part of this little ficlet. Apologies if you've basically read it before, I tried to add a few things to keep it excited

Certainty, the firm conviction that something is the case. He’d never felt stronger about anything before in his life. He turns sleepily to the one certainty, the only one he’ll ever need or want. All he wants to do is to show this boy how much he is loved and he’ll do that for the rest of his life. He smiles before reaching a hand over to the bedside table where he dropped his phone the previous night. 

｡･ﾟﾟ･ ･ﾟﾟ･｡

1 - ZONDAG 09.21

Squinting at the sudden bright light in his face, Robbe opens the camera and switches it to selfie mode and hits record. 

He smiles sleepily at himself and whispers, “Hi Sander!” He waves at the screen.

“I hope you don’t mind me filming us, well, mainly you, all week.” He turns the camera slightly to show a head of brown hair facing away from him. He leans over to press a kiss onto Sander’s ear which earns him a groan. Sander pushes himself further into the covers but also more against Robbe, looking for his warmth. 

Robbe silently laughs to himself. “Oké, oké, sorry.”

Sander suddenly flips around to rest his head on Robbe’s left shoulder and throws his arm across the smaller boy’s chest, unknowingly hitting Robbe’s outstretched arm. He snuggles closer into him, burying his face in the crook of Robbe’s neck. He brings his free hand around and starts to run it through Sander’s hair as he turns to press another kiss on his forehead. 

｡･ﾟﾟ･ ･ﾟﾟ･｡

2 - ZONDAG 10.19

David Bowie’s  _ Starman _ fills the room. A shirtless Sander is now out of bed rummaging through clothes that were thrown onto Robbe’s desk chair the previous night. Robbe again films his back. He couldn’t help himself when he saw his extremely adorable boyfriend do his little dance he always does when his favourite songs come on. He’s admiring Sander’s back when a shirt comes hurtling at him. It gets caught on the camera and Robbe laughs. Sander quickly turns around to grin at him before turning back to find his own own. He throws it on is not just throwing random clothes at Robbe just for fun. 

“Ah, what are you doing?” Robbe laughs as dirty boxers and socks come awfully close to his face.

Sander is now looking at him with a smile on his face. He just shrugs, only causing Robbe to laugh harder.

｡･ﾟﾟ･ ･ﾟﾟ･｡

3 - ZONDAG 12:49

Sundays were also some of Robbe’s favourite days. Like today, Sundays were the days they made croques together, just like they had that first time, except now they didn’t hesitate to attack each with kisses. Like usual, Sander is tasked with doing the dishes as Robbe clears away the uneaten food and bringing dirty dishes over to the sink. Just because one is doing chores does not mean cannot film, so naturally, Robbe takes out his phone and documents his hand picking up the plate, depositing the plate into the sink where Sander is currently washing the cutlery.

“Here you go! Thank you for doing the dishes.”

“Like you give me a choice.” Sander leans back slightly, hand still under the running water, asking for a kiss. Robbe leans up to give him one. “But you’re welcome, Robin.”

Sander hasn’t noticed Robbe’s phone pointing at them. He simply smiles at Robbe, eyes twinkling.

“So how were the croques? Did the chef approve?” Robbe teases.

“Very good. Just how I like them. But also even better because I got to share them with you.” Putting the now clean plate into the drying rack, Sander beams.

Come to think of it, Robbe’s favourite days were all the ones he got to spend with Sander, no matter if they were good or bad. Everyday with Sander was one where he could continue to show his love for his artist. 

“Silly man.” Smiling, Robbe leans over to give him another kiss. All the while, Sander never notices him filming their domestic, yet intimate, moment.

｡･ﾟﾟ･ ･ﾟﾟ･｡

4 - ZONDAG 13:23

Parked in the middle of a big, empty parking lot, Robbe fumbles with his phone , trying to prop it on the dashboard with the camera open facing them. He sits in the driver’s seat with Sander in the passenger side, partly turned to look at Robbe. 

Sander looks at his boyfriend, confused. “ Wait, Robbe, what are you doing?” He gestures to the phone that Robbe has finally gotten to stay. “Why are we filming right now?”

Robbe, waiting for this exact question quickly says, “Mama wanted to see.” He has already thought his answer knowing Sander would notice his shenanigans this time. Sander seems to buy it and doesn’t ask any more questions.

“So are you ready to start?” Robbe nods. Sander points to the gear shift and continues, “Right, so that’s in neutral. And then press on the clutch with your left foot. All the way down. And also press the break.”

Robbe follows his instructions carefully, already looking tense and sitting up very straight with a death grip on the steering wheel. 

When Sander notices his followed along, he adds, “You’re absolutely sure the clutch is all the way down?”

“Yes, yes I’m sure.” Robbe does not seem amused and looks straight forward, not picking up on Sander’s teasing. 

“Ok, you can turn the key now.” The car comes to life and Robbe looks no less stressed. “Ok now move the shift to first, and come off the brake.

The car starts to move forward slowly. “And now press on the throttle as you come off the clutch.” 

Robbe’s expression slowly changes as they pick up a little speed. 

“You’re doing great, Robin. You can go a little faster, you know. It’s gonna take us like 2 hours to reach the end of the parking lot at this speed,” Sander jokes.

Robbe quickly shakes his head looking more and more nervous by the second. “No, no, no. I want to stop! How do I stop, San?”

“Hey, hey it’s going to be ok. You’re going to be ok. To stop, press on the clutch and more to neutral.

Robbe does so, slightly faster than he did when they first started. 

Sander keeps his eye on Robbe looking considerably panicked. “It’s ok, everything is going to be ok. Let go of the clutch and press on the brake.”

The car comes to a halt, a little violently, but still a full stop. Robbe sets the emergency brake and lets out a breath. He buries his face in his hands and screams into them. “Never again!”

Sander brings his hand over to gently rub his shoulder reassuringly. “Hey, Robbe. You did great. You know, I was nervous the first time I drove too, ok? It’s completely normal at first. But you’ll see with practice it gets easier, I promise.”

With his face still in his hands, Robbe mumbles, “Driving is not for me. I can just have you drive me around.” He looks up and turns to face Sander and he starts to unbuckle his seat belt. “You’re my personal chauffeur!” He has a small grin on his face and a look on his eyes that Sander cannot resist.

Sander returns the smile. “So that’s it, we’re done?”

Robbe nods and turns the other way to open the car. Sander picks up the phone to film Robbe popping head the the window. 

“We’re all done. You can drive us home now.” He continues to smile, looking happier then he had a few minutes ago.

Sander laughs before he too gets out of the car.

｡･ﾟﾟ･ ･ﾟﾟ･｡

5 - ZONDAG 15:42

Since they had finished up their driving earlier than originally planned, Sander had suggested going to the park near Robbe’s house for a walk to clear the younger boy's mind from the somewhat nerve-wracking experience. Robbe had never felt more grateful to have someone understand how his mind worked. Robbe films the two of them holding hands swinging happily as they walk along the dirt path. Robbe flips the camera and Sander immediately goes to kiss his cheek several times. The two of them smile at the camera.

｡･ﾟﾟ･ ･ﾟﾟ･｡

6 - ZONDAG 16:39

Having just come home from their little stroll through the park, Sander has decided now was a good time to just lie on the floor, looking up at the ceiling arms spread out. If Sander was going to do something strange like he also did, Robbe could also play this game. Taking out his phone goes unnoticed by Sander who just continues to look up at the ceiling.

“San, what are you doing?” 

Not looking at him, Sander replies, “I’m thinking.”

“Thinking about what?” 

Sander turns his head to look at Robbe standing above him. Robbe steps over him so his feet are on either side of his body. 

Sander notices the camera and looks at it confused. “Wait, why are you filming again?” He squints at him. “I don’t think your mama wants to see this.”

Robbe laughs. “You don’t think she’d like this view of you?” Sander chuckles as Robbe continues, “What if I want to always have a way to look at you? Can I not film your beautiful face to remember you like this forever?”

Smiling, Sander replies, “That’s funny because I was just thinking that.”

“Thinking what?”

“That you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” 

Robbe can’t help but brush. This boy was going to be the death of him. Sander brings up his arms and does little grabby hands at him. He smacks his lips, asking for a kiss. He takes the still recording phone from Robbe and drags him down on top of him. Robbe instantly puts his hands on Sander’s face to kiss him passionately. Sander’s free hand wraps around his waist as he flips their positions. They both start to giggling as they take turns peppering each other with kisses. 

｡･ﾟﾟ･ ･ﾟﾟ･｡

7 - ZONDAG 21:49

Dimly lit from the street light outside the window, Robbe films their intertwined hands. They’ve gotten into bed earlier because Robbe has school early in the morning and their eventful day has taken it out of them. Sander is already fast asleep next to him. Robbe sits up a little to get a better look at the peaceful look on Sander’s face. He gently brushes the hair off his face. Sander hums in appreciation as he softly strokes Sander’s bottom lip and cheek before lightly kissing the tip of his nose.

Before turning around to cuddle him, Robbe whispers, “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be one more part to this fic which will again be an adaptation of a screenplay.   
> You can find me on tumblr: to-enter-polaris. Feel free to come chat with me🤍  
> Thanks for reading ⚡️ many hugs and kusjes


	3. part 3 - only theirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And to conclude, the actual video itself and Sander's reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the previous chapter, this is an adaptation of the original screenplay I wrote for Moyo season 4 on tumblr with a few minor changes. I apologise for this being so freaking late and its definitely not their anniversary anymore but hey university became a bitch but now I'm done so here we are. I hope you enjoy 🥺

There’s one word to describe this feeling. A feeling of warmth and personal intimacy, of just feeling content with someone you love, wrapped under a blanket.  _ Koselig. _ It’s a Norwgian word that means exactly that. So koselig is how this room feels right now only lit with small candles dotted around the room creating flickering shadows on the walls. In the center of it all are two bodies wrapped so closely together it’s difficult to distinguish them apart. 

Robbe turns in Sander’s arms which elicits a groan from Sander. 

“Where are you going?” Sander whispers groggily. 

“I’m just checking the time.” He reaches for his phone on the bedside table. The light illuminates his face. “San, it’s past 21h, can I give you your last present now?”

Sander hums tightly wrapping his arms around Robbe again. Mumbling into Robbe’s cheek he replies, “haven’t you spoiled me enough, Robin?”

“The same can be said about you.” He buries himself deeper into Sander’s side as he laughs. 

“You deserved to be spoiled, my love, you deserve it.”

Robbe turns to look at him and gives him a small kiss. “So can I give it to you? Pleaseeeee.”

“Of course, Robin.”

Robbe gives him another kiss and stands up to grab Sander’s laptop off the desk in the corner of the room. 

Sander looks at him confused “What? That’s mine?”

“I know, you think I’d make it easy for you? You have to find it.” He gives him an attempt at an evil smile, which he fails at miserably, and sits back onto the bed against the headboard, handing Sander his laptop. Sander takes it from him and sits up to join him. Robbe brings up the blanket to cover their intertwined legs as Sander sighs. 

“What? You already don’t like it?” Robbe asks. He looks a little sad. He’s put in so much work for this specific gift for Sander and now he’s a little nervous his boyfriend won’t like it.

“No, Robin, I’m sure I’m going to love it.” The look that Sander gives him is one that makes Robbe melt inside. “You’re just really making me work for this gift, aren’t you.” He teases gently and kisses his cheek.

“You’re so dramatic. It’s on YouTube.”

Sander opens his brower and then looks expectantly at Robbe when he doesn’t say anything. “Now what?”

“Now, you search for it.”

Sander gapes at him. “What? That’s impossible!”

Chuckling, Robbe replies, “Come on, I believe in you. I titled it something just for us.”

This was Robbe’s first hint. Still looking slightly annoyed, Sander thinks. After a short pause, he looks at Robbe and grins. Almost sure of himself, he turns to the screen and confidently types as he says it aloud: “ _ rebel, rebel. _ ”

Nothing comes up. Sander gives a small pout as Robbe brings his hand to the back of his head and starts to card through Sander’s hair. 

“Nope. You would have never found it if I had titled it that. Look at how many results there are!”

Sander sighs and pauses again to think.

_ What is theirs and only theirs? _

He starts to type again: “ _ minuut per minuut. _ ”

Just like last time, there’s nothing resembling anything Robbe could have posted on the dang website.

Still carding through his hair, which Sander now realises is quite comforting and his way of supporting him on this wild goose chase, he says, “You’re getting closer.” He kisses his temple. “Guess one more time, and if you don’t get it, I’ll give you a hint. Sound good?”

Sander keeps up his dramatic act and grunts a sad approval. “ _ Gele gordijnen _ ” is his final guess. When nothing comes up besides random interior design videos, Sander lets out a deep sigh and rests his head in defeat on Robbe’s shoulder, which makes Robbe laugh softly.

“Please help, otherwise we’re going to be here all night.”

“Oké, oké. You were super close with that last one.” He pauses to let Sander think. When Sander just looks at him with small, pleading eyes, Robbe decides to help him out some more. “What did you tell me exactly one year ago?”

Instantly, Sander sits up and starts to type into YouTube. He doesn’t even need to think. He remembers this as if it were yesterday because he had spent that whole afternoon thinking about what he would say to Robbe after receiving his text:  _ I want clarity. Either you chose me. Or it ends for me here and now _ . 

The text where he thought he had lost Robbe forever. The day he had given up on typing a reply, because no text message would ever share his true feelings for the boy now sitting next to him on their bed and decided to go and see him; to show up and wait for a long time at his apartment for Robbe to come home.

Robbe looks from the search bar that now reads:  _ jij en ik, honderd procent voor altijd, in elk universum _ , to Sander’s face and smiles. Finally, the first video that shows up has a thumbnail of Robbe from the phone he’s holding next to a mop of brown hair, half hidden in the blankets with the title of video written across in some fancy typography. 

Sander finally has a huge smile across his face.

“You found it,” Robbe says softly awkwardly hugging him from this angle. 

Sander leans over and presses a wet kiss on his lips. Robbe brings a hand around to the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. After a moment Sander pulls away, “shall we watch it?”

Robbe nods and Sander hits play but not before hastily kissing Robbe once more. 

_ The video starts with a black screen. After a moment, only Robbe’s voice can be heard: “Hi Sander.” _

_ The image from last week, of him in bed next to a sleeping Sander falls into view. He waves at the camera, a soft smile on his lips. “I hope you don’t mind me filming you, us, all week” he continues.  _

“Oh my god! This is why you filmed all week! But I didn’t know you filmed me sleeping.” He’s shocked, to say the least; his eyes open wide, gaping at a grinning Robbe. 

Sander continues teasing, “It’s kind of creepy...” raising an eyebrow.

Now, Robbe is worried. “Do you really think so?”

“No I’m kidding,” he reassures. “Nothing is weird when it’s with you, I love it, merci.”

“Ok good.” He lets out a sigh of relief.

“You were worried, weren’t you?” Sander laughs.

Robbe rolls his eyes and pretends to brush it off with fake confidence. “Psh, of course not,” he scoffs.

Laughing, Sander kisses him and brings his attention back to the video.  _ Under Pressure  _ by Queen and David Bowie had started to play in the video.

_ It cuts to Sander’s back as he’s sitting in front of his easel sketching out his next painting. He stares at it, deep in thought with his pencil in his mouth.  _

_. Then to Robbe giving Sander the dirty plates for washing and kissing him. _

_. To Robbe attempting to drive in the empty parking lot and his panic. ‘Hey Robbe, you did great. I was nervous the first time I drove too, ok?’  _

_ ‘Driving is not for me! I’ll just have you drive me around.’ He looks up from his hands. ‘Personal chauffeur.’ _

_. It changes to Robbe kissing a sleeping Sander as he buries himself deeper into the covers; then to a shot of them holding hands; and finally Robbe bringing Sander’s hand up to his knuckles. _

_. Back in the car, Sander says, ‘So that’s it, we’re done?’ _

_ Robbe nods and gets out of the car. Sander picks up the phone where it’s been propped up on the dashboard and films Robbe popping his head through the window.  _

_ Robbe speaks, ‘We’re all done. We can go home.’ He grins and walks around to the other side of the car, signaling Sander to take over the driver’s seat.  _

_. The next little clip is of Robbe’s hand knocking on the front of Sander’s front door one evening and the smile on Sander’s face when he opens it before releasing that Robbe is filming him. _

_ ‘You’re filming again! Why? I look terrible.’ He gestures to his loungewear and messy hair. _

_ ‘Well hello to you too, handsome. And please, you never look bad.’ _

_ Sander blushes as he steps aside to let him in, giving him a kiss before Robbe stops filming. _

_. Robbe and Sander are now laying on the floor, looking at each other, with love and fondness in their eyes, smiling at each other and just soaking in each other's presence.  _

_. Sander, armed with his paintbrush, is trying to get paint on Robbe. They’re playfully fighting, trying not to get paint on themselves. They both cannot stop laughing.  _

_. Robbe strokes Sander’s lips and cheek while he’s fast asleep and peppers his face with soft little kisses.  _

“Wow, you really like to film me sleeping.’ Sander teases him, looking at him.

Robbe bashfully smiles. “I can’t help myself. You just look so peaceful and so fucking adorable.” This makes Sander blush.

_. Back in video, Robbe films the two of them laying in opposite directions on the bed. They’re matching, in simple, grey t-shirts, laying on each other’s arms, facing up at the ceiling. Sander has his eyes closed, but Robbe knows he’s not sleeping.  _

_ This is peaceful. The perfect kind of silence to bask in. Awkward silences don’t exist between them anymore. It is simply silence. Silence to listen to each other’s breathing and maybe, if they listen hard enough, they can hear their hearts beating in unison. _

_. For a brief moment, a mirror shot of the two of them dancing to their favourite Bowie playlist fills the screen. This shot is filled with the bright, rising sun flooding in through the open windows, curtains billowing in the gentle breeze. _

_. The darker scene of them on the bed reappears. Robbe turns to give Sander a cheek kiss, which in return, Sander attacks him with kisses all around his face and upper body. Robbe laughs, causing the camera to shake.  _

_. The computer screen lights up once more as their hands, tightly intertwined, are swinging joyfully as they walk down the street. _

_. In the very bedroom the ‘real’ Sander and Robbe are currently in, Sander is laying on the floor again with his arms spread out.  _

_ ‘What are you doing?’ Robbe is all too familiar with this kind of action from his boyfriend, but for the sake of the video, he asks. _

_ ‘I’m thinking,’ is all that he receives as a reply. _

_ Prompting him, Robbe asks, ‘Thinking about what?’ as he moves to stand over him, one foot on either side of Sander’s torso. _

_. There’s a quick cut to a shot of Sander’s back as he dances along to music and as he throws Robbe his clothes; _

_. And of Sander picking Robbe up and Robbe has managed to film them through the mirror. Robbe lets out a cry of surprise. They both laugh as Sander spins them around and throws Robbe back onto the bed. _

_. Back to Robbe standing over Sander, the boy on the ground asks, ‘wait why are you filming again?’ _

_ ‘Can I not film your beautiful face to remember you like this forever?’ _

_ Sander’s mouth dramatically gapes a bit. ‘That’s funny because I was just thinking that.’ _

_ ‘Thinking what?’ _

_ ‘That you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.’ _

Pausing the video for a brief moment, Sander turns to look at his Robbe. “And I meant that.”

Robbe blushes and just kisses him.

_ Sander is not sitting shirtless on the bed. Noticing Robbe filming him once again as he runs a hand through his short, brown hair, he smiles softly at him. He blows Robbe and the camera a kiss, which Robbe pretends to catch.  _

_ By this point in the week, Sander had simply accepted that Robbe would be filming anything and everything about them. He’d grown accustomed to the phone camera always pointed in his direction when he least expected it.  _

_. Sander looks at himself in the mirror as he decides if his outfit looks okay. Peeking over his shoulder behind him is Robbe and his messy curls.  _

_. Another day, Sander has his head on Robbe’s chest as they watch a movie. Robbe gently runs his hand through Sander’s hair. It’s grounding for the other boy. For him to know that Robbe isn’t going anywhere and is right here, with him. _

_. It’s another mirror shot, but this time, Sander is holding the phone as Robbe picks him up on his shoulders. _

_ ‘See, I told you I could do it!’ Robbe breathes as he tries to keep them balanced. _

_ ‘Yes yes, I’m very impressed, Robin.’ Sander smiles fondly into the mirror at Robbe’s reflection-self.  _

_. Now, Sander is at his desk, the very desk in front of them right now, sketching, as Robbe sits on his bed with his laptop on his lap. _

_ ‘Hey San?’ _

_ ‘Ye–’ Sander turns around to look at Robbe. ‘Oh for fuck’s sake.’ He starts to laugh, _

_ ‘What?’ Robbe asks innocently. _

_ Sander stands up from the chair and walks over to Robbe. ‘You’re filming again!’ He tackles Robbe as the smaller boy bursts out laughing from Sander tickling him mercilessly.  _

_. Robbe is flat on his back on the bed with Sander on top of him. They’re both just looking deep into each other’s eyes before Sander leans down to kiss him. _

“All these moments, I didn’t even realise you were filming.”

Robbe looks very pleased with himself. 

Sander goes on. “It’s really cute. You’re really cute. I love it.”

“And I love you,” Robbe replies before Sander goes for another kiss, but Robbe quickly stops him by turning back to the laptop. “Wait wait, you’re going to miss the ending!” He points to the screen, forcing Sander to look.

_ This time, it’s just Robbe in the frame. He’s wearing the same clothes as he is now, so it was clearly filmed earlier that day. He’s holding his guitar. Or, rather the guitar Senne had lent him. _

_ “Hi, my darling, the love of my life. I learned to play this just for you.” He shyly smiles and begins to play and sing the acoustic version of David Bowie’s ‘Space Oddity.’ _

Sander turns to look at the real Robbe who’s now buried his face in his hands. “You learned to play? For  _ me _ ? Ohmygawd Robbe!

He takes Robbe’s hands into his own, removing them from his face to reveal his bright red cheeks. “Robbe, I love you. Thank you. No one has ever done that for me before. I don’t deserve you.” He places his own hands on Robbe’s face, cradling it and gently stroking a thumb over his cheekbones.

Robbe shakes his head. “We deserve each other, ok? I love you so so much.” He wraps his arms around Sander’s neck and brings their lips together for a passionate kiss. 

Suddenly, Sander pulls them apart. “I expect you to play for me all the time now.”

Robbe laughs but still nods, hand playing with Sander’s hair. “Anything for you, Sander.”

They start to make out again. Sander pulls Robbe down on top of his as they lay back on the bed.

｡･ﾟﾟ･ ･ﾟﾟ･｡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.  
> You can find me on tumblr: to-enter-polaris. Feel free to come scream at me. ✨  
> Sending you many hugs and kusjes and I'll see you very soon with my next story 👀  
> -S


End file.
